


Not Today, Baby Boy

by Noblefloweroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblefloweroll/pseuds/Noblefloweroll
Summary: Yahaba can be a bit of a brat. In cases like this, Kyoutani has to teach his baby boy a lesson.Left the ending open for your own imagination. I might finish it later.





	Not Today, Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fexillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/gifts).



A shiver rand down the brunette’s spine as he felt the ghosting shape of lips on the nape of his neck. Arms behind his bacs, knee’s spread open wide, and head down was how he sat. A black collar with the words “BITCH” on it was wrapped around his neck and a silk blindfold bound his eyes, plunging him into darkness. “Shigeru…” a voice sneered behind him and set heat pooling in his groin. “You were bad, weren’t you?” A rough hand glided through his locks, and pulled. Yahaba let out a gasp as his neck was snapped backwards and he nodded. “Use your words, baby boy. Tell me what you did.” 

_Baby boy._ Those words had his cock aching and his hole twitching on the heavy plug situated between his cheeks. Swallowing, he spoke, “Yes, sir. I was bad…” He tried to keep his voice even but he could hear the tremor in his voice from the anticipation. A sharp slap echoed in the room as his dominant’s other hand landed on the flesh of the back of his thighs. “So disrespectful. Try again.”  
“I…” He swallowed, composure once again faltering, “I’m sorry I was a brat, Daddy.”

There was silence for a moment before the hand in his hair let go, his scalp burning from loss of tension. “Good boy.” The words where whispered lowly in his ear causing his hips to buck, grinding his erection into nothing. The action left his unsatisfied and frustrated. The blonde above him tsked his tongue slightly, “Poor thing. You’ve been like this for half an hour and you’re still so hard. I bet you want me to give you some release, don’t you?”

It was true, once they had gotten home, he was against the closed door with a hand on his throat ordering him upstairs. It was then that Yahaba had stripped out of his clothing, put on the black collar, and assumed his position on the floor. Kyoutani came up ten minutes later, his voice stern as he lubed his hole up to insert the butt plug while he lectured the other on manners. Once that was settled, it was onto his hands and knees where gentle touches glided over burning skin before the same hand came down with a powerful smack. The teasing and the spanking lasted another 10 minutes. 50. That’s the number he had earned because that’s how many things he asked for. Kyoutani kept count. 

Now, a few moments after that had lead him to his position. Cock painfully hard, humping into empty space, hoping that he would be rewarded for at least being good for his punishment. “Daddy… please… I need you.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Kyoutani chuckled before squatting down in front of the brunette, fingers brushing over his jaw line, “I think you need to learn some manners first.” A grin took over his face as he slapped the other’s cheek. Standing up again, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard member, taping the leaking head against his submissive’s cheek, pre-cum smearing on his cheek. “Open.” 

Yahaba did as he was told and it wasn’t long before Kyoutani’s cock was down his throat and the blindfold was removed from his face. He held back a gag and was rewarded with gentle fingers carding through his hair. “Good boy. You know how to take Daddy’s cock so well, don’t you?” The blonde smiled gently before rolling his hips just the slightest. Yahaba looked up at him through his lashes as his tongue teased around the erection in his mouth. A small groan vibrated through the man in front of him and Yahaba could have come right there if only he was being touched. Before he knew it, the hand in his hair was gripping once again and the hips in front of him were begin pulled back and snapped forward again. 

Yahaba groaned, eyes rolling back into his head as he let his jaw go slack. He moved his hands from behind his back to grip onto tanned thighs for balance as he continued to take the abuse into his mouth. He whined as his hair was pulled tighter and every inch of his body was burning with desire. If he was allowed to come, he could have without even being touched. Simply being put in his place was enough of a thought to get him off on the nights he was alone and horny. But no, at times like this he wasn’t allowed to come without permission and the last thing he needed was 50 more blows to his behind; a second spanking in the same scene was likely to be with a paddle or a cane. As much as Yahaba would love to be caned, coming was the most pertinent thing on his mind. 

The thrusts got stronger and harder until tears threated to spill from his eyes. When he was just about to break, the other pulled out, leaving the brunette gasping for air, lips swollen and red. “What do you say, baby boy?”

“Thank you for fucking my mouth, Daddy.”

A hand reached down and gently began to stroke his dripping member, “You’re so wet, Shigeru. How come being punished make you so wet but getting rewards doesn’t have the same effect?” The question was rhetorical and he didn’t dare answer. Instead, a keening whine fell from his lips as he thrusted forward seeking the friction he so desperately needed. “You took your punishment so good for me, Shigeru. You didn’t even try to flinch away. I’m so proud.” He smiled and Yahaba beamed brightly up at him. “What do you want, baby?”

“Fuck me… I want Daddy to fuck me.” His response was quick but met with a mischievous chuckle, “Not today, baby boy. You’ve been too bad for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [ tumblr ](nobleflowerroll.tumblr.com)


End file.
